


Play That Funky Music

by orphan_account



Series: 'Short', Sweet, & Simple [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Too Many Vague Music References, can you flirt through a wall? Apparently so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: So we've never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we're singing at the same time and we sing duets.A.k.a Josh lives in a very tiny apartment, and his neighbour has a great voice.





	1. Hit It Fergie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki/gifts).



> Hope this made your day better, Loki. Everything is gonna be all good.

Josh lived in the tiniest apartment possible in L.A.

When he had left the cold winters of Ohio and travelled to star studded California, being crammed into a tiny one bedroom, one bathroom apartment wasn't in his expectations.

But it was his reality, and really he should have expected it.

The floors creaked, the pipes made ominous noises, he could hear the back alley arguments, and every time his upstairs neighbor's complained about “youth these days”, he had an HD surround sound audience of it. It was like they were lecturing him and they didn't know it.

Josh wasn't a fan.

The best thing of his worst situation was his neighbour, 2D.

In an apartment of no sound proofing, Josh and a stranger had managed to make a weird game of it.

2D would get up at the terrifying time of four am, shower and go to work, possibly? He would return around ten, roughly fifteen minutes after Josh returned from his morning run and they would both shower.

At first it wasn't planned. Just a coincidental match up of times, the creaking sound of pipes signaling 2D’s ascension into the probably cold rain of the terrible shower. It should be terrible and cold if his shower was as bad as Josh's.

Originally, they would just shower, minding their own business, 2D usually finishing up before Josh and carrying on with his day.

Then it changed.

Turns out, 2D had a nice voice. Real nice. Ether that, or the shower had amazing acoustics and the thin wall between their showers did a wondrous impersonation of auto tune.

Because when Josh stripped down and entered the shower one day, he managed to make out the sounds of Fergalicious over the rushing noise of water flowing down his body.

It brought a smile to his lips as he heard the stranger rap along, loud and proud even as he stumbled over a few lyrics.

Josh gently tapped a beat along his skin or bopped his head as he scrubbed conditioner into his hair, just listening to the slightly muffled music from the other room.

The song changed and Josh didn't recognise the beat, but 2D’s voice increased in fervour. It was a great, slightly voyeuristic, experience to hear someone get lost in the music. Singing without a care, full of emotion and passion.

Josh could imagine him using various shower appliances as a makeshift microphone, moving along to the rhythm.

The sound of 2D’s shower cut off just as Josh was cleansing the suds off his body, the music shortly following. Josh ended up just staying in the shower after 2D left, humming Fergie under his breath as he scrubbed the last of his body. Josh felt like the rest of the day would be great, regardless of what life threw at him. It had been a great start and Josh had hoped 2D would sing in the shower more.

His hopes had been answered, because the next time their showers synced up a week later, 2D was blasting out the lyrics to an Aerosmith song. A large part of Josh had been tempted to play the beat against their shared wall, but he didn't want to alert his neighbour of his presence. He didn't want 2D to stop singing, the passionate mumbling and occasional yelling coming from the apartment had become his pick-me-up for the day.

Slowly they fell into a pattern - by they, Josh meant he just waited until he heard the sound of 2D’s pipes and then jumped into his own shower -, 2D belting out some tunes while they cleaned, Josh just basking in the good feelings, trying not alert his neighbours of his slightly creepy listening.

Unfortunately, he slipped up one day. Tired from running further than usual that morning, and so comfortable with his pattern and routine, Josh ended up lightly tapping against the tile instead of his skin.

2D had started the morning off with some 80’s jams, mixing a bit of Bon Jovi in before settling on some late 90’s R&B.

Josh had just been listening to the music, the slight tinny sound of 2D’s speakers blasting out the music and the calming voice of 2D himself singing about _living on a prayer_ , until the song changed.

Discarding the current task on hand - the removal of shampoo in his hair - Josh gently tapped on the wall as “Hey Yah!” came on.

He hadn't intended to ever join in on 2D’s secret performance, wanting instead to just listen. Josh was never the one to sing, instead preferring to just lay out a beat, something he hadn't done in the shower in fear of notifying 2D of his existence.

But the catchy tune of André 3000’s song was too tempting, and before he realised it, Josh was rapping his knuckles against the water stained tiles.

There was a bark of laughter originating from the apartment across from him as soon as he finished the first bar of notes, presumably 2D laughing as he realised his neighbour had been listening to him sing in the shower.

Josh wanted to die of shame and embarrassment, but 2D didn't seem to mind, his voice suddenly ten times louder and more charismatic, now singing for an audience. Singing for Josh.

Still feeling awkward about 2D knowing about him, Josh played out the rest of the song on his thigh, ignoring the way 2D seemed to try and coerce him into playing louder, on the tiles again, voice lilting with persuasion.

As soon as the song ended, Josh cut off the shower and bolted to his room.

From there it only got worse. Or better.

After 2D was aware of the audience he had, he seemed to take it upon himself to get Josh to play along. Belting out catchy songs with iconic beats and tapping against the wall of Josh's shower to encourage him.

It seemed as if 2D had taken to singing in the direction of Josh’s wall, voice clearer than it had been when they first started this _thing_.

Josh stayed strong though, just listening to 2D’s singing without engaging,

But eventually he cracked.

Josh _had_ to play along to the song. As a human living in the 21st century, raised in the nineties to the two thousands, it was his moral obligation to play along.

Anyone who had any experience with pop culture knew that they had to play along to _the song_.

Because as soon as he made out the lyrics of, “ _So no one told you life was going to be this way”_ , there was no way he couldn't follow up with the iconic clap.

He wasn't a monster.

There was an increase in volume as 2D began to sing louder, almost yelling the lyrics for Josh to clap along.

Secretly, Josh hummed the words, not loud enough for 2D to hear, but just enough for him to get satisfaction from it.

He didn't want to know how much 2D would pester him if he found out Josh could hum along to the songs. If he was already that desperate to get Josh to tap along to the beat, who knows what he would do to get Josh to sing.

After that it became a game, almost a competition. 2D had the knowledge that he could crack Josh, given the right song. So each day as they entered their showers, 2D would play song after song after song. From iconic beats, to catchy rhythms.

One time he played jazz. That had been a fun time. Josh was less reluctant to play along that day.

Slowly, Josh's comfort zone expanded. Enough for him to tap the beat onto the tiles, drawing laughter from his neighbour.

Unfortunately, just as he got comfortable with the routine of playing along, 2D got sick.

It was in the midst of a singing sensation that Josh's worry doubled when he heard 2D break off into a coughing fit, lyrics lost as his throat convulsed.

 _That did not sound good_. Poor 2D. Josh hoped his water system wasn't as bad as Josh’s, and that 2D was actually getting hot water.

If he was coming down with something, a lukewarm shower in the middle of October really wasn't going to help.

It actually got to the point that Josh could hear 2D’s coughs and noises of complaint from his lounge room throughout the weekend.

And while it was slightly annoying, Josh just felt sorry for the guy.

Plus, it was depressing to only hear silence in the week. Gone were the days of 2D bringing up his mood and lightening his day with charming songs.

By day five of 2D’s sickness, Josh hit breaking point. His concern and annoyance for his neighbour growing so large that it led to drastic actions.

Drastic actions being Josh out front of 2D’s apartment with a canister of soup in one hand and a thermos of tea in the other.

Which wasn't well thought out, because that meant he had to kick the door to get 2D’s attention.

Not that it mattered because 2D didn't come to the door even after Josh scuffed the wood with his shoes.

 _Maybe he was dead?_ That would be unfortunate. Josh had grown attached to him.

With a sigh, Josh placed the containers on the floor in front of 2D’s home, slightly to the side so that if 2D left or returned to his home, he wouldn't knock them over.

As he walked back to his apartment, Josh prayed that none of the local dwellers would steal his containers. They were expensive and Josh wasn't getting paid enough to cover them.

It wasn't until he was lying on his couch five minutes after dropping off the food did he realise that 2D probably wouldn't drink random liquids lying in his hallway.

In a flurry, he searched for a pen and paper, jotting down a quick note before racing next door and sticking it in between the cylinders.

_Hey, it seemed like your voice was a bit off. I don't know if you're getting a cold or something, but here's some soup and tea. They should help ease any pain. Don't forget to take it easy and get enough sleep._

_\- Josh (your shower neighbour.)_

The signature felt a little creepy. Mentioning that he was a “shower neighbour” was probably one of the weirdest ways he could have ended the note, but unfortunately he wrote it in pen. So c'est la vie. It is what it is.

For good measure he knocked again and left 2D’s doorstep, tiptoeing away like a creeper. He was partially glad that 2D didn't answer the door again. Did Josh really want to see the person he had shower dueting with?

The answer was yes and no.

Yes, because 2D had a great voice and music taste. And if Josh had as much fun with 2D in the shower, who knows how enjoyable of a time they could have if they were actually in the same room.

No, because Josh was also a very nervous person when it came to meeting new people. Plus, what if they actually met and had a conversation, and it was awkward? What if the only way the could interact was through a shower wall?

It didn't matter either way, because Josh didn't see 2D that night.

Or the next morning. The only evidence that 2D got his gifts were the cleaned soup and drink containers in front of his door, sitting next to a blue bottle of sports drink.

Reaching down to collect it, Josh plucked the note that was wedged between the containers.

_Thanks for the soup. It was great. I'm feeling much better. Hope this helps with your run, have fun._

_\- Your band partner_

2D must have dropped it on Josh’s doorstep as he was heading to work, leaving his home earlier than Josh was awake.

There wasn’t any singing in the shower once he got back, just silence on both ends as they both cleaned themselves.

Josh tapped a beat against the tiles anyway, even with the lack of music. It felt wrong to take a morning shower in silence, so used to the playful music by that point.

He had assumed that the lack of dying noises coming from 2D was a sign that he was getting better. Except, that night 2D kept coughing. Not as bad as the night before, but still loud for Josh to hear it.

With his mind on a mission, Josh jogged down to the local 24hr supermarket, some loose change in his pocket and a quest to make his neighbour feel better.

It only took five minutes to buy the cough syrup, about half the time it took for Josh to get the courage to put another thing on 2D’s doorstep.

_What if Josh was being annoying?_

Before he could talk himself out of it, Josh placed the cough syrup in front of 2D’s door, pulling out the already written note from his pocket.

He tried not to cringe at the messy scrawl of his handwriting. In his defence, Josh's hands had been shaking slightly as he wrote it.

_Hope you've been feeling better. Miss our band practice, hope you're better soon._

_\- loyal drummer_

Trying to calm his worries, Josh took in a deep breath, letting it out as he slipped the piece of paper under the bottle.

Standing up right, Josh brought up a hand, forming a first so he could knock on the door.

 _Just a repeat from the night before_ , he told himself. Knock and run, ding dong ditch, just tap on the door and skedaddle.

But as Josh swung his hand down to knock on the door, it opened up.

Reflexes took over and Josh jumped in fright, hand spasming to avoid hitting 2D.

“Umm, hey.”

2D scratched the back of his head as he took in Josh's appearance. “Hi, I thought you were gonna knock. But you were taking forever.”

“Yeah. I just thought you could use some,” Josh quickly bent over, snatching the bottle from the ground. “Right, this. Thought you could use some of this.”

2D took the bottle from Josh's trembling fingers, the tips of them warmer than Josh's cold, clammy ones.

“Thanks.” 2D said with a smile, before his eye caught the slip of white on the floor. Slower than Josh was, he reached down to grab the item from the floor.

Josh wanted to flee as 2D flipped open the paper, scanning over the paper before looking up at Josh.

“Do you really?”

 _Huh_? “What?”

“Miss the singing?” 2D’s voice was raspy as he spoke.

“Yeah.”

“Huh. I got the feeling that it was annoying. You didn't really want to seem to join in. Which is fine. I…” 2D broke off into a cough, rubbing his throat a bit. “You're an adult. You can do what you want.”

“No, I do. Just, uh. Don't really want to embarrass myself.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better. The only person who can hear you is me.

That didn't really help. 2D was the one Josh was scared of embarrassing himself in front of. But the thought was nice.

There was another fit of coughs, before 2D carried on. “Anyway, thanks for the syrup. Hopefully it works. My throats is killing me.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Your voice usually doesn't sound this bad.”

2D didn't look impressed.

“...Thanks.”

“Wait, sorry I meant. Damn. Your voice is great okay. I just meant it doesn't sound too good right now. Which is fine, you're sick.” Josh tried to redeem himself. He truly did. “I was just worried.”

“Well, thank you for the concern.” The sentence should have sounded sarcastic, especially given the history of the conversation, but coming from 2D, it felt sincere. “I'll try and get better as soon as I can. Don't want to miss band practice.” He waved the slip of paper in his fingers through the air, a slight smirk on his lips as he shared the inside joke.

“Yeah, you do that.” Josh said with a little waggle of his fingers, finger gun pose. And _oh boy_ , why did he do that? “I'll look forward to your return.”

“Don’t miss me too much.” 2D called out, voice still low from the cold. And _oh_.

That was a wink.

“Right back at you.” Josh replied, winking back despite how much he just wanted to lie down on the floor and replay that wink in his mind.

Josh walked calmly to the door, not showing the complete cyclone of freaking-out-ness going on in the inside.

He slid the door closed behind him, the slight _thump_ promising his protection from more awkward flirting and pretty boys.

Luckily, soon enough after that, 2D got better.

At first it was just to the point where he could hum and tap on the wall, but eventually it got to where they had left off.

Josh believed that they had almost exceeded where they were before 2D got sick. Because all of a sudden, the songs… changed. At first it was beat heavy songs, a musical temptress for Josh to play to.

After 2D recovered, the music became more… flirtatious?

Josh didn't want to read into it too much, but he swore 2D was changing it up. The music choices were still iconic songs, ones with a rhythm that made Josh tap along to, but the content had changed.

And they way 2D sung also changed.

Before it had been loud and out there, and that aspect wasn't any different, but instead more seemed to add to it. Suddenly 2D’s voice had another level of charisma and personality to it.

Maybe it was just Josh projecting his crush onto 2D. He knew what 2D looked like - which was, very attractive - and he knew what 2D acted like - flirty? - so maybe Josh was just adding that to his interpretation of 2D’s vocals.

But he swore 2D was putting extra emphasis on the lyrics: _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

And while Whitney Houston was a bop, Josh couldn't think of any other reason as to why 2D suddenly went from singing Aerosmith’s _Living On The Edge_ , to _Walk This Way_.

(Really, the lyrics _Ah, just give me a kiss_ should not sound that enticing coming from a neighbour in the next room)

The combination of that and many other risqué songs - including but not limited to _I’m Yours, Lady Marmalade_ , and possibly something from the _Burlesque_ movie - lead Josh to the conclusion that 2D was flirting with him.

It was kind of driving Josh insane. Because, if he's to be honest, he may have developed some sort of crush on 2D.

2D was attractive. He had a nice voice. Chose good songs (most of the time). So it wasn't unreasonable to develop some kind of feelings for the man that sung to him in the shower.

It also wasn't unreasonable to get a giddy smile when 2D ‘serenaded’ him with _You’re Beautiful_.

Josh, the non confrontational person that he was, didn't mention it all. Didn't bring it up. Didn't ask for a different song.

He just let it be.

(It didn't hurt that he was also really enjoying the way 2D got into the songs so he didn't really want to complain.)

Realistically, it might be a bit too far, seeing as they were practically strangers, but Josh and 2D had taken to also occasionally sharing their nightly showers.

Not every week day, like with their midmorning showers, but sometimes if Josh heard the creak of 2D’s shower, he would enter. And Josh thought it might be vice versa, because sometimes he would get in the shower at night and 2D would join him a few moments later, either with some softer, quieter songs to get ready for bed, or something nostalgic.

So when he heard the soft thunk of 2D closing his bathroom door, followed by the clanking of the pipes turning on, Josh wasn't surprised.

Excited, but not surprised.

With the beginning of _Teenage Dirtbag_ coming out of the presumed speakers of 2D’s phone and the familiar sound of his voice, Josh finally felt at peace for the first time that day.

It had been so long and tiring, with getting caught in the rain on his run and troublesome customers. There was nothing better than to hear 2D try and impersonate the low tone of Brendon Brown.

The nostalgia of the song hit him hard, the beat and lyrics flowing through him like muscle memory as he tapped on the wall and lip synced along.

For an almost sad amount of time, Josh had thrown the idea of asking 2D out on a date in his mind. That would be the next logical step to take with his attraction to 2D.

Except, that idea was also completely terrifying. Josh, asking someone out on a date? Someone as pretty and talented as 2D?

It didn't seem possible.

Except Noelle’s part of the song was coming up, and Josh knew the lyrics like the back of his hand. And it would be a perfect opportunity to subtly ask 2D out. So for the first time ever, Josh sang aloud with 2D.

“ _Come with me Friday, don't say maybe_.”

Instantly, Josh regretted it.

Maybe he could pretend that he was just singing along for once? That it didn't mean anything? That he just really liked that part of the song?

Josh didn't think he could get away with it. Not when Tyler's shower cut off immediately, the music following soon after.

And okay. Josh had few regrets in his life, instead trying to learn from his mistakes instead rather than dwelling on them. But damn, did he regret ever speaking up.

If he were to learn from that mistake it was to apparently never ask anyone out.

He leant forward, ear turned towards the wall to see if he could hear 2D leaving. Which is exactly why he almost fell over in shock when he heard the loud voice call out to him from the other side of the wall

“Did you mean that?” 2D asked, voice slightly muffled by the thin wall. “Or were you just singing along.”

Speaking seemed impossible, throat probably constricted to the point where his trachea was touching itself. That's why he settled for knocking twice on the wall as confirmation, hoping 2D would get the message.

  
“Okay. Friday.”

 

###

 

Usually 2D stayed pretty quiet, shower karaoke aside, only the occasional thump or bang here and there.

Which was why it strange for 2D to be making so much noise. Ashley had texted him earlier that day, his sister in town for work and wanting to catch up.

Obviously, Josh wasn't one to refuse family, actually excited to see someone from the Dun clan after so long. He was excited enough at least to swoop his sister up into a hug in the outside hallway of his apartment, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around like they did when they were kids.

She had laughed and hit Josh's shoulder in embarrassment, crying about being put down.

When she was on her feet, she gave one final squeeze of a hug before backing away. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Josh said with sincerity. It had been a while. “How have you been?”

“Good. Good. This job prospect is looking up. Who knows, if it goes right I might end up moving down here.”

“Oh no. You mean I have to see _more_ of you.” They both knew he didn't mean it, the grin on his face disproving anything he said.

“Wow, thanks.” She said with the dry tone of a sibling unimpressed. “I love you too.”

“Cmon, dont be like that. I love you, you know that.”

“Really?”

“Really. Love you the mos–” Josh began, just before a loud cough followed.

He turned to the left to see 2D standing in the hallway, bag slung across a shoulder.

“Oh hey.” Josh said.

It wasn't his first time seeing 2D, but it was the first time he had seen him looking this… down? Negative? Off? Even sick he still seemed to keep some energy.

“Hey,” he replied, his monotone an opposite to the image in Josh's head, the one of 2D singing out lyrics with a laugh. “I have to get through.”

Right, they were in the middle of the hallway.

“Yeah, sure. Of course.” Josh said, ushering his sister to the door and moving out of the way himself. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem.”

And that was that.

And if Josh swore he heard the cries of Avril Lavigne’s _Girlfriend_ or Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me_ later that night as laid in bed. Well, Josh didn't have any answers to his confusion.

At least no logical ones.

 

 

 

 


	2. This could be the start of something new /It feels so right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this helps as a little pick me up, Loki. I hope next week is better and less gross pda couples.

  
Josh hadn't heard anything from 2D since Wednesday. He wasn't in the shower the night after the hallway encounter, and when Josh got into the shower with him the morning after, he bathed in silence.

He didn't like it. Not at all.

He initially wrote it off as a bad day, let 2D have his peace had hoped the next morning Josh would return to the calmness of noise and music.

Josh was wrong.

The next morning, 2D didn’t even get into the shower with him. All that Josh could hear was radio silence and something akin to rejection. Realistically, he knew he shouldn’t have felt as hurt as he did to hear the silence, but standing in the shower alone with lukewarm water, he couldn’t help it.

His hopes had been raised later on, when Josh had entered the shower, 2D already starting his minutes earlier. Turning the tap on, Josh waited, ears keening for the familiar tinny sound of speaker playing music.

There was a full minute where Josh waited, and waited, and waited. The longer the moment dragged on, the sicker Josh felt as he received nothing. A blank wall.

And then the water cut off on 2D’s side and Josh accepted that 2D didn’t want to talk to him.

Maybe Josh should have been angry, to be dropped with no reason or excuse, but all he felt was a hollow sickness in a chest that he tried to relieve with warm blankets and distracting movies.

It worked to an extent, and then he woke up on the couch too hot and in the middle of the day. Way past the time of his usual morning routine.

The sinking feeling of the day before had receded with sleep, but he still didn’t feel good with what was happening.

He wasn’t sure why 2D dropped contact with him, and while he felt that it was unfair of 2D to act like he was, he decided it was best to offer a olive branch and hopefully 2D would respond in kind.

So Josh thought maybe he could build the bridge between them by taking a leaf from 2D’s books. Phone in hand like a weapon, Josh pulled the chair away from the lounge room corner and settled on the floor.

Besides the shower, Josh assumed this was the best place to be able to hear into 2D’s apartment. And vice versa.

Both the shower and the lounge room was pressed against 2D’s side of the apartment, and despite 2D’s best attempts to be a good and respectable homeowner, Josh was still able to hear him and he's tv occasionally.

With one brief moment to think about whether it was a good idea to initiate contact with his grumpy neighbour, Josh pressed play on his phone.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare._

A classic was a safe bet, and while it might have been dramatic to say he was _missing_ 2D after only one day of rejection, Josh thought it got the point across.

Plus it was a catchy song and would hopefully get stuck in 2D’s head. And Josh was feeling petty, so the idea of possibly making 2D suffer slightly with a music worm in his head calmed the bit of indignation at 2D’s behaviour.

The only response Josh got, from what he could hear, was the closing of the door as 2D presumably left the room.

That was fine. That’s what Josh told himself. That was a pretty good sign that Josh should just give up whatever weird thing he and 2D had.

Except Friday rolled around and Josh couldn’t get his mind away from the idea that he could have met 2D, that they had made plans and then something had gone wrong.

After the clear message from 2D that he wanted nothing to do with Josh, he was originally going to let it be and just hope that the tension in his body faded away with his time. He hoped that he wouldn’t miss the routine they had and would get used to showering in silence.

But that didn’t set well with Josh. He wanted the good, but strange, back and forth he had with 2D. He wanted to get to know him more. See what he was really like.

So Josh, in a strangely un-Josh like moment of brevity, left his apartment and stomped across the small expanse of hallway until he was in front of door 2D.

He thought it was weird that his mind hadn’t supplied him with worst case scenarios and doubt. And then he went to raise his hand to knock the door and whoop, there they were.

So most likely situation number one. 2D opened the door, they had a very awkward conversation and Josh left with disappointment but closure.

Most likely situation two. 2D didn’t answer the door.

Best case scenario. They talk it out and resolve whatever weird issue happened between the two.

Worst case scenario. 2D opened the door, cut Josh to pieces with his words and somehow managed to get Josh evicted from his apartment for him to live out the rest of his days on the streets.

Josh rationally knew that the worst case scenario was unlikely - okay maybe not the destroying Josh with his words - but Josh could learn to live with the outcome of all of those.

So he stood up straighter and tapped on the door. 2D was in front of him in less than a second, polite looking until he saw Josh. As soon as his eyes landed on Josh, he turned an uncomfortable shade of neutral, not looking annoyed or angry, but stiff and painfully formal.

“Hi, I’m Josh.”

“Yeah…” 2D didn’t seem amused by his happiness, tone flat and tired. “I know.”

“Okay, I don’t know yours so.” He made the universe sign for _tell me yours_.

“Tyler.”

Tyler didn’t budge on his use of a flat face and dead star. _This was a terrible idea._

“Nice to meet you Tyler.” Josh’s faux confident smile broke a bit, so he let go of it and tried to shape it into something more empathetic. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

And it seemed too easy. Josh was expecting Tyler to send him running or put up a fight. Yet, he just stepped away from the door and let Josh walk forward.

The house looked same but different from Josh’s, similar layout, different decorating, but it wasn’t enough to stop Josh from wanting to turn into a snail and slide away from the tense atmosphere.

It was awkward. Josh wasn’t sure why it was awkward. But without a doubt, it was very awkward. A weird, heavy air. 2D not looking him in the eye. Stilted conversation. Awkward.

If Josh was a snail he wouldn’t have to talk to people, just live a life of ooze and slime and no showers that would lead to feelings and–

“Have a seat.”

“Sure. Thanks.” Josh sat with a caution he didn’t know he needed but felt necessary. Tyler didn’t follow, standing by the doorway with his arms crossed as the TV played some advertisement.

“Do you want a drink?”

It was probably the least neutral Tyler had sounded that afternoon, as if the remembrance of manners just hit him

“No thanks.”

“Okay.” Tyler didn’t say anything else. And Josh couldn’t think of a follow up. So the silent setup of the scene stayed. Until Tyler broke it. “So, what did you want?”

It sounded a bit rude, Tyler thought so too with the way his face fell apologetic the next second. “Sorry. I just. Why are you here, Josh?”

Josh had thought his intentions had come through clearly during their little duet, in retrospect he realised how flawed it was to rely on plan making through sing quoting. “Sorry, I guess it was a little random. I thought. Uh. When I sang back in the shower, and you replied, I thought that was us...” He made a motion between the two of them. “I thought that was us making plans for tonight.”

“So did I.”

“Ah.” Josh opened his mouth to say something more only for nothing to fall out. “Tyler?”

“What?”

“Did I do something? To upset you?”

Tyler deflated, all the energy leaning his body as he slumped against the wall further. It was impressive how such a little movement could convey such fatigue.

“No. You’re fine. Sorry, I’ve been acting like a tool. I just,” The rest of Tyler’s words were drowned out in a heavy exhale, eyes closing and shoulders bunching. “I really like you. Which is stupid I know. We only really talked to each through a bathroom wall. But It was fun.”

“It was.” Josh found no reason in what Tyler was saying to reflect the tense state between them. “I still don’t see the problem. I really like you as well.”

“What about your girlfriend?” His words came out snarkier than Josh had expected. Not that Josh had expected this path of conversation. “Because I'm not going to be a mistress.”

Josh chose not to comment on the use of the word mistress. Was that still a relevant term? It didn’t matter. The idea of Josh having a girlfriend was ridiculous seeing as besides Tyler, little to none had been interested in him for months.

What had lead to Tyler’s train of thought anyway? The only person, specifically female, that Tyler had seen him interact with was his sister, and oh.

“Are you talking about my sister? Darkish hair, about yay high?”

“... Maybe.”

He didn’t mean to say it so slowly, as if Tyler was a child, but Josh’s disbelief lead him to. “Tyler, did you just assume I was dating someone because I hugged them?”

“You said you loved her as well.”

Despite the almost surrealism of the scene, Josh found the hilarity in it. It seemed so cliche, generic even.

“Oh my gosh.” He said as realisation dawned upon him. “This is why you played terrible love songs that night. Dude…”

It was getting better by the second. Tyler had played him broken-hearted melodies like a twelve year old experiencing their first love lost.

What a man.

“I really like you, okay. And my mind goes weird places when that happens. I'm good at jumping to conclusions.”

Josh wasn’t going to point out the way Tyler seemed to whine the first half of his entende.

“I can tell.”

Despite Tyler’s indignation at Josh’s humour, he could see in the smile on his face that Tyler was happy.

“Stop it.” Tyler’s complaint was lessened by his laugh. “I get that it was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Well maybe a bit. “You really…”

With renewed energy, Tyler made his way from across the wall to Josh’s spot on the couch, tapping his knee against Josh’s before he collapsed beside him.

It was thrilling to be this close to someone Josh had become so infatuated with. He knew half of it was only from the appeal of their situation, but he hoped that it would grow into something more solid as they properly got to know each other.

“I really could have messed this up.” Tyler sighed.

“Yep.”

“Really badly.”

“Uh huh.”

Tyler shuffled on the couch a bit, looking over at Josh. “Are you going to be smug the whole time we’re dating?”

“Dating?”

Josh couldn’t say he was upset with the prospect, the opposite really. But then the reality of the fact sunk in. They didn’t really know each other.

Sure, Josh could probably tell anyone Tyler’s favourite music, and what he sounded like when he was tired, or… yeah, that’s all Josh could think of in that moment.

“Uh, yeah I guess. I would like that.” Tyler didn’t sound as confident than the first time he said it, a reaction to Josh’s hesitation.

“Yeah, but we don’t really know each other.”

“Isn’t that the point of dating? To figure each other out? See if you like what it could be?” Tyler said it with a ting of confusion, not in his word but in Josh’s understanding.

“Maybe. I’m not sure. I just feel like I should know you, maybe something more solid before we date.”

He didn’t want to reject Tyler, because the thought of dating Tyler ideally was nice, something Josh could see happening. But there was the hesitation, the part of him that said Josh needed to know who Tyler was before anything happened between them.

Josh told Tyler so.

“That makes sense. Yeah, I don’t want you to feel, pressured, or anything.” Tyler had ended up with his hand against Josh’s at some point in their conversation, comforting with the rub of his thumb, but not invasive.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Of course. Thank you for telling me. And whenever you’re ready. We’re ready. Can we give it a shot? I promise not to be stupid again.”

Josh wasn’t sure if it was too forward, especially after going on about time and waiting, but Tyler’s grin and the fact that something could come from this built up an urge in Josh. Slowly, as to give Tyler a chance to back out if he wanted to, Josh slid his arms around Tyler’s middle, leaning against him on the couch for a hug.

It was warm and Tyler’s arms closed around him immediately, pulling Josh tighter against his chest.

“Just quickly, you do… like me right? Or are interested in me? ‘ _Like_ ’ sounds like we’re in middle school.”

“Yes, definitely.”

Tyler didn’t seem the need to say more, content with Josh’s answer. And Josh had no problem with that, so they just sat there hugging for awhile, until Tyler shifted them around to watch the generic TV movie.

“Did you know the grandma from 3D thought we were dating? Could hear us through the shower. Gave me advice on how to apologise in a fight. Or at least not to be a tool.”

“You should have used it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tiniest chapter in all of history, what a ride.  
> I might add another chapter with actual good relationship content
> 
> I’m over @ diddlydundidit on tumblr if anyone wants to talk

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write 2D, I get a new gorillaz song stuck in my head
> 
> Y'all can say hi @diddlydundidit on tumblr


End file.
